The Words I Say to You Fifty Words for Two Seekers
by ProfessorSong-reilin
Summary: Fifty sentences for Dante and Zhalia.I finally translated into English my Italian fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it!


**Author: **reilin**  
>Title:<strong> The Words I say to You...**  
>Fandom:<strong> Huntik Secrets & Seekers**  
>Characters:<strong> Dante Vale; Zhalia Moon; only mentioned: Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Cherit**  
>Pairing:<strong> Dante x Zhalia**  
>Word Count:<strong> 1646 (W)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG13  
>Genere: Romance, Slice of Life<br>Avvertimenti: One-shot, Missing Moments  
><strong>Note:<strong>This is thje first fanfiction I wrote ont this lovely fandom. I already published the Italian version and now I translated it into English.  
>I tried to narrate the relationship between Zhalia and Dante through these sentences which some are said by Dante, other by Zhalia. This story should be temporarly placed after the Professor's defeat: this is my personal vision on how things should have gone between the two seekers!<br>Well, what more can I say: R&R, please!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Huntik characters belongs to uncle Iginio Straffi e alla Rainbow SpA; the prompt I used for this fanfiction have been taken from the tenth table of the project fanfic50.

001. Love

Finding out with surprise and fear that this kind of feeling could grow even in my heart: only beside you this has been possible.

002. Hate  
>I was born and grown on the streets. Only hate against people could make me feel alive: through the hate I measured my value and the others' one.<p>

003. Pain  
>That dull pain deep inside my soul, that growing need to be loved… your eyes seem to read this and every else secret I try to hide behind my low glance.<p>

004. Joy  
>When your velvet voice talks to me with such intense words, I feel a joy that I didn't believe could really exist.<p>

005. Fear  
>I look at you walking before me, and I tremble by thinking that you might leave me behind one day.<p>

006. Trust  
>My mind told me not to trust those elusive ink eyes, my instinct drove me to put my life and my beloved's one in your hands.<p>

007. Betray  
>I lay on the ground, exposed to every your attack: your betrayal is now evident and you come closer to me to finally kill me, but for some reasons I can't explain I keep on believing that you could never hurt me for real.<p>

008. Promise  
>Show me the true yourself, the true Zhalia, and I promise you I won't be able to leave you alone even for a moment.<p>

009. Appreciate  
>Despite of your bad tempered nature, you became irreplaceable for all of us: you have a kind heart and a lion courage.<p>

010. Annoy  
>I have so much fun when I tease you around: when you get angry and your face becomes red with shame you're more beautiful than ever!<p>

011. Death  
>I thought I would sink into hell when I believed you were dead: I could never let you go away without telling you how I feel for you, I could never let you go away all alone.<p>

012. Blood  
>Crimson lymph flows away from the wound on my arm, my sight is blurred and I'm exhausted: this body of mine just wants to protect you…. Always and however.<p>

013. Grave  
>«My dear parents, I lost you when I was too young for not being overwhelmed by the world and its wickedness. I've made so much mistakes, but now thanks to him I wanna become a better person whom you would have been proud of.<p>

014. Life  
>I look at you sleeping by my side and smile thinking that this angel with red hair gave me a new shining existence. I love you, Dante.<p>

015. Breath  
>Why do I forget even how to breathe everytime our lips meet?<p>

016. Mind  
>You're in front of me and you smile at me gently… in your eyes there's a shadow you just can't hide: how I wish I could wipe away from your mind every bad memory, every sad thought!<p>

017. Think  
>"How was my life before I met her?", I often surprise myself thinking about it… now it feel impossible to me I have spent so much years without her slim figure by my side.<p>

018. Share  
>It all began sharing the same mission and the same group of seekers, then we shared the same house: now I wanna share with you every moment of my life from now to eternity.<p>

019. Toy  
>Your sad past made you so vulnerable that the Organization made its more precious toy of you: now that you have succeeded in getting rid of their chains, you're free to fly toward your destiny, and I wish I could be by your side on this journey.<p>

020. Guard  
>That night, while Lok and Sophie were sleeping in their sleeping bags and we were on guard at the camp, I looked at your face that were lighted by the sparkling colours of the falo fire: it was then that I fell in love with you.<p>

021. Moonlight  
>Dante looked surprised at the tears that were falling from Zhalia's dark eyes: «Is she crying for me? How could I comfort her?», asked to himself.<br>On instinct he held her tightly in his arms… her lips tasted of salt.

022. Sunshine  
>From when he went into her life, the darkness that always wrapped her up has become to fade a little by little: Dante was her sunshine, he was everything around which her whole world was spinning around.<p>

023. Wish  
>That woman had driven him crazy: every time he was near her, the desire to take her became more and more suffocating… he couldn't resist any more…<p>

024. Undecided  
>Sometimes Dante was so tender to her, some other times he was so cold and silent: Zhalia thought that attitude was a real mistery for her!<p>

025. Paradise  
>«Everytime is like walking on air», Dante exclaims while holding Zhalia on his chest, and his voice is still full of the passion that just overwhelmed them. The woman nods and presses close to him in another passionate kiss.<p>

026. Dispose  
>I put my heart in your hands because you taught me to give a deeper sense to my life, because you let me free to act, even free to do my mistakes.<p>

027. Illusive  
>It's like if the life I spent before I met you in Prague would have been an obscure and fool illusion, a frenzy that was devouring my soul. Your love and your trust saved me from darknes.<p>

028. Inside  
>I haven't changed so much inside me, after all: I'm still that kid hungry for love… don't break my heart, please, Dante.<p>

029. Home  
>Wherever are you, Lok , Sophie and Cherit: wherever I am, it's where there are you all the only place I can call home.<p>

030. Sleep  
>Tonight the moon is too bright in the sky and I can't sleep: would you come into my bed and stay with me?<p>

031. Phone  
>Searching for every possible excuse for calling you at the phone and hear your voice everytime you're far away from me: I miss you.<p>

032. Discover  
>The most beautiful journey is when my hands and my lips are touching you to discover your perfect body.<p>

033. Investigate  
>«You and Zhalia are so fine together», told me Lok and I couldn't do nothing else that laughing for all the efforts we made to hide our relationship from the others.<p>

034. Confide  
>What I want the most is that you could trust on me, do it for real, like you have never done in your whole life: I could never betray you, my sweet Zhalia.<p>

035. Follow  
>You are always afraid of making the wrong choice: keep on following the road shown by your heart and you'll never be wrong… I truly trust on you!<p>

036. Threat  
>My dark past scares me sometimes: I'm always afraid that it could remerge and threaten our happiness.<p>

037. Survive  
>With you and the others I learnt how means living fully my existance, before that I only kept on surviving.<p>

038. Together  
>I never believed in love before I crossed your amber eyes: I never longed so deeply for someone in all my life before you entered into my existence. Please never let me alone.<p>

039. Remember  
>From when you made your woman of me, every moment is always something to remember: every word, every caress, every kiss, every second is unique and full of such deep emotions for me.<p>

040. Mistake  
>And if I should ever make a mistake, please, don't turn me away from you, but help me to understand my mistakes and hold me up through the way.<p>

041. Try  
>I loved you already when I knew that you would betray me for the Organization: I tried hard to leave you out of my life, but when you appeared again in front of my eyes at the Amazons' Village, I understood that you haven't left my heart even for a moment.<p>

042. Fall  
>For how many times I should fall, I know there will always be your sweet presence to take care of me and help me to lift me up.<p>

043. Redo  
>Because everytime that, in tears, you tell me:«My life is such a mess, it's all to redo», I can't do nothing else than answer you, now and ever: «You're the most beautiful thing that happened to me. I love you, Zhalia Moon».<p>

044. Experiment  
>Our relationship has begun like a collaboration between two talented seekers, then it has changed into a weird experiment between two difficult characters, now it's the reason of my life itself.<p>

045. Hollow  
>With my love I will fill the empty that so many years of loneliness and indifference produced in your heart, I will melt the ice that imprison your soul.<p>

046. Missing  
>Zhalia and Dante, two young seekers who live bearing heavy weights about their past, now have found in each other the answer they were looking for so long, something that makes them complete and unique.<p>

047. Broken  
>When they met, a balance was broken and then a new one was set up, a new everlasting balance created by a feeling that lights up their lives with thousands of colours.<p>

048. Symphaty  
>«This girl is so hot but she's not very friendly», Dante Vale told himself when he met Zhalia Moon for the first time.<p>

049. Collide  
>«This guy gives himself airs as if he'd be the top of the class! I could never make it out to stand him», Zhalia Moon thought when Klaus ordered her to infiltrate into Dante Vale's team.<p>

050. Hope  
>In spite of the initial feeling not very positive, as the day passed by and they were always side by side, Zhalia and Dante found themselves to be more and more affine, and they became ever more important each other and found in their love the source of every hope for a better tomorrow.<p> 


End file.
